


Language is My Calling

by Whispering_Imp



Series: Stars Don't Lie (but Superstars Do... Sometimes) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foreign Language, Language Kink, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Slight Accidental Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of our bodily programs were completed in our childhood: Our taste in music, our cringing response to certain foods, our hobbies, and our fears... Among these is one of the hardest traits to change: the language we are most familiar with. When the brain stopped functioning right, we fall back to the language our parents used to coo at us over the crib. We fall back to our native tongue so easily: Under stress, when startled, but most of all... when we're dizzy from phenomenal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language is My Calling

The house was dark. Streaks of light from the streets below streamed in through the windows into the spacious living room. It was unusual to be so quiet here. The place was usually occupied by four grown-ups who, as grown-ups actually are, behave very much like children among themselves. Tonight there wasn't the usual animated conversations, nor was there the bursts of laughter that so often accompanied them. But the place wasn't empty. Shapes were moving passionately on the sofa, dimly recognizable by the ambient light that fell upon them. The soft glow framed the naked bodies. Beads of sweat caught the light as they turned this way and that. The two men were intertwined in each other's arms, kissing feverishly. They were moaning silently, breathing in the same air, and gasping under each other's touches.

"Tom..."

"Shhhh..."

"Tom..."

"Don't make me gag you."

"Do whatever you want Tom. I don't care." Sebastian gasped when Tom pulled him off the sofa. He was disoriented and walked backwards until his back came into contact with the wall. It felt icy to his feverish body. He shivered.

Tom's body was instantly on him, offering to keep him warm. He nibbled his ear, kissed a way down his neck, to his collarbone, and down to the well-trained chest. There was a soft thud as he threw his head back into the wall. _"Tom... Oh Doamne..."_

Tom shoved him harder against the wall, "You're such a bad boy. Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

Sebastian mumbled something in Romanian.

Tom chuckled. "I really would've done it if I wasn’t so fond of your little foreign tongue."

Sebastian didn't seem to hear him. Who could blame him? Tom had turned the other man around roughly, and was trailing kisses down his back. He pulled Sebastian's hands back by the wrists, forcing the man under him to lean against the wall for support. Sebastian was completely at his mercy, just the way Tom always likes it.

_"Tom, mi mai multe, oh Doamne... Tom..."_

_Tom, give me more... oh God... Tom.... more..._ These were some of several words Tom had learned of Sebastian's mother language. Seb had said it so many times now their meanings had become quite evident. The man seems only capable of begging in a language no one else in the house understands. Tom didn't plan on letting him know that that wasn't really true any more. The begging is a rare and beautiful sight that Tom wouldn’t give up for the world.

 _“Tom… Please…”_ Sebastian continued in Romanian.

With one swift thrust, Tom entered his trembling lover. He loves it so much better than doing it on the sofa. This was wilder, more primal... The man under him gasped, and repeated his strange-sounding words.

_“Oh Doamne... Tom... "_

Sebastian pulled against Tom's hold, again speaking in Romanian. _"I want to touch you... Please."_ He was so far gone, and the English part of his brain seemed to have gone with him. Tom knew Sebastian wouldn't be switching back to English any time soon. All the better. He nosed the side of the other man’s neck, his firm jaw line, and took his ear between his teeth.

_“Tom…”_

"Seb, I cannot understand you." Tom lied.

_"Vreau să te ating, vă rog… Tom."_

"That wasn’t helping, Seb. What do you want?"

The Romanian pulled against him again. _"Te ating... Tom… vă rog…”_

Tom allowed him to pull away. Seb reached back with one hand and grab hold of his arm, pulling Tom forward. Tom reached down and guided the other hand to the wall, helping him keep balance against it. One hand lay over the other, slender fingers interlocked between stronger, rougher ones. Tom's mind wondered for a moment as he made a mental note to work with weights more... they make a man so... Well, manly. He cursed himself inwardly for the loss of better words.

 _"Oh God... Oh Doamne..."_ Sebastian’s prayer-like pleads pulled Tom back to the present. The two of them had fallen into a rhythm. Seb's hand slipped from where it had been digging into Tom's arm and he was exploring the abdomen of the man behind him. Tom kissed and nibbled his lover’s neck and shoulders again.

_"Tom... Eu am nevoie tu.”_

_I need you._ Tom smiled inwardly at that. _I know, Sebastian, I know._ He pressed his lover up against the wall, immobilizing him. Sweat slid ticklishly between their bodies. Drip. Drip. Drip. They fell to the carpet under their feet. The house was silent save for their heavy breathing.

In that moment of tranquillity, Sebastian could hear every motion of Tom’s lips, his tongue tapped to that precise spot behind the teeth, and the airflow expertly controlled to create the perfect pronunciations. "Tell me what you want, gorgeous." The words were no more than a whisper.

 _"Mi permiteti…"_  came the trembling whimpers. Sebastian pushed back at Tom. The man relented. He understood what was wanted clear enough.

Sebastian turned as soon as their bodies separated. He needed this--even in this burning haze his mind distinguished a need to please. He took Tom’s hand and pulled him back to the sofa, pushing him down before swiftly straddling him. His hand entangled in Tom's hair, tugging. The kiss was harder than ever, the force bruising. The Romanian’s other hand reached down between them, taking his lover in a firm grip and started pumping. It was messy business: sweaty, sticky, and desperate.

Tom allowed himself to let go of his control. He relaxed into the sofa, head back, and eyes closed. He pulled Sebastian close to him, hips thrusting, trying to get more friction. "Touch yourself for me." He commanded.

When the man complied with his request, Tom was able to lift him enough to enter him again. They were where they started: on the sofa, in the soft glow, rocking together. But the house was no longer silent. Where there was only quiet panting and moans, gasps and swears and desperate begging took place now.

“Seb… God…”

_"Oh Doamne... Ce am făcut să meriți, Tom? Sunteți ireal. Oh Doamne. Tom..."_

It was the longest string of Romanian Tom had ever heard Sebastian spoke during their long history of love making. This one was beyond him. "Seb?"

Sebastian didn't hear him. He was busy raking his nails over his back and kissing bruises on Tom's collar bone. "Ce am făcut..."

A moment of realization came to Tom. It's easier when he break it down like that. Tom laughed, delighted with figuring out the unfamiliar language. _What did I do to deserve you?_

 _"Ce am făcut..."_ Sebastian repeated in wonder, finding Tom’s lower lip and pulling at it with his teeth. _“să meriți?”_

"Some bad things, some good." He answered. "Does it matter? We are here now."

Sebastian whined, slowly taking in the meaning of his words. The assaulting kisses stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. He tried to clear his head and figure out just what that something was. "Tom?" The tone was anxious.

Tom felt the change in his lover's attitude. His hold tightened over the restless body. Something was wrong. "What is it?" 

There was an outburst of rapid Romanian.

Tom's expression was of utter confusion. "Seb, you cannot possibly expect me to understand that."

 _“Pe dracu._ _C_ _ând?”_

"Sebastian Stan, you are speaking Romanian. I don't understand. _NOO oohn-tzeh-LEG_ "

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. _"Esti un troll urât."_

The tone alone was enough to get Tom to arch his eyebrows. "I don't understand that at all, but I don't like the sound of it."

The Romanian rolled his eyes. He had just called Tom an ugly troll, and Tom wasn't as angry as he should be. Sebastian is willing to believed that the infamously devilish Tom Hiddleston didn’t secretly learned Romanian just to eavesdrop on his telephone calls with his mum.

"How long has it been?" He asked in English. The shock of having been understood had clearly knocked him out of his Romanian frenzy.

"Been what?"

"You understood the things I said."

"Only just. I didn't catch the last one."

 _Thank the heavens that watched over him,_ thought the Romanian. "Forget it. You don't want to know."

"I rather think I do."

Tom rolled his hip. Sebastian groaned. The fact that he was the one currently impaled was putting him at serious disadvantage. "Don't. Please."

"It didn't sound very nice."

"Exactly. Let's leave it at that."

"Is that a confession then? Do I need to punish you?" Tom rolled his hips once more. He had the satisfaction of getting a strained Romanian curse phrase.

 _"Taci Tom."_ Seb kissed Tom hard. It was the only tatic he had against the devil.  _Shut up Tom. You talk too much_. He decided Tom doesn't need to know that last part of his thought.

With a turn of his body, Tom dislodged Sebastian from his lap. He held on to Seb enough to keep him from hitting the floor too hard. Tom keeled over his lover. His hand wrapped around Sebastian’s anatomy in mock threat, giving his lover just enough pressure to feel the need but not the fulfilment. His other hand caressed the jaws that clenched tight to suppress the groan of frustration.

"I'll let it slide this time," Tom whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Because tonight, I'm more anxious to fuck you into oblivion."

The crude word was a surprise coming from Tom's always elegant mouth, but he said it with fluid ease. Tom eased up his grip, his hand sliding into an easy rhythm. His body followed the same pace, grinding against the tense body pinned under him.

Seb lay back and breathed out a sigh of relief. _"Slavă Domnului..."_

*  *  *

They were still on the soft carpet when Chris found them: two Greek statues came to life in the witching hours of the night--the Adonis and Apollo of the 21st century--peacefully sprawled over each other. Tom was mostly on top, one arm thrown protectively over Sebastian, the other overhead, his fingers still entangled in the Romanian’s hair. Seb himself was holding on to the arm around him, as if he wanted it to stay there forever. They were blissfully unaware of the discovery.

The intruder gasped, and just as quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake the two of them and get into trouble. His ass was still hurting from the session a week ago. _No, sirs, he couldn't take more punishments this week._ Tom has a hell of a spanking hand; and Sebastian has a selection of whips. _Oh no, not this week. Thank you very much._

Behind him, a face peeked out, confused at Chris' abrupt stop.

Sarah sucked in air. Chris slapped his hand over her lips, only releasing her when she slowly released her breath. He nodded at the direction of the bedroom and toed off his shoes. She understood. Carefully her heels were removed and set aside. Sarah gathered up her dress to keep the rustling to a minimum. Together, they tiptoed passed the resting gods and into the bedroom, closing the door as quietly as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it. Let me know what you think! I love hearing thoughts and observations the readers noticed about the little things my stories. Your feedback will be greatly appreciated! xx
> 
> P.S. This story is a sneak peak into the life of Sebastian, Chris, Tom, and Sarah in a crazy, fluffy, and kinky AU. I have been exploring this world with the ever lovely aTARDISfullofotters for some time now. Hopefully we can start sorting out the bits and pieces soon and share it with all you beautiful people.


End file.
